


An Apology Owed

by Hubbubble



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubbubble/pseuds/Hubbubble
Summary: After the events in Edmund territory, Byleth checks that Marianne is happy with how it was resolved





	An Apology Owed

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little scene I like to imagine happened after Marianne’s Paralogue. I hope you enjoy. Also you can probably tell that Marianne is one of my favourite characters from Three Houses.

Even after the army had left Edmund territory, and it’s Demonic Beasts behind, and returned to the Monastery, Byleth still had something on his mind. Namely, that alleged “Crest Scholar” who, without any real proof accused Marianne of being behind the disappearances in her father’s territory and of being a Demonic Beast herself.

He would of been angry upon hearing anyone being so baselessly accused like that, but it made him feel a kind of anger he rarely felt ever before when Marianne was accused. How could anyone who even knew the least about her even think she could do something like that? And according to her, this so called expert had been bothering Marianne for years now!

What if he had confronted Marianne out in a public place and gotten her hurt, or even killed? Nobody deserved that. But perhaps what angered Byleth most of all was the utterly pathetic apology the “Scholar” had offered, he had barely apologised at all!

Marianne had seemed fine with it, but was she really? She could of just been trying to avoid conflict. As much confidence she had gained, she still had a low opinion of herself. Did she think she didn’t deserve a proper apology? It seemed to Byleth that he wouldn’t be able to get this matter out of his head if he didn’t resolve it somehow.

So the next day, after the strategy meeting, he invited Marianne for a talk over some tea. Over the tea, before Byleth brought up what was bothering him, he reflected on Marianne’s progress, he was proud of all of his former students, but it particularly made him happy to see how much more easily Marianne interacted with the others.

“So, Marianne, about the mission the other day..” Marianne, smiled a small smile. “Oh.. Thank you again professor, I never would of been able to do that without all of you helping... Was there something about it you wanted to discuss? I know I got ahead of everyone else for a bit...” “No, Marianne, that’s not it, it was unusual circumstances in that battle, I know that’s not what you usually do.”

Byleth cleared his throat. “Well what I wanted to talk about is what happened afterwords. Are you... are you sure you’re happy with that... Crest Scholar’s apology? He didn’t seem to notice how dangerous his accusations could be, or how poorly he treated you generally, considering he was completely wrong”.

Marianne sighed. “Thank you for your concern professor, but what he thinks doesn’t matter anymore, since we know about my crest now.” “But the way he acted towards you.. He barely apologised at all, you deserve better Marianne.”

She still didn’t look sure. “You’re all so kind to me. It truly doesn’t matter to me. It would be... nice to have gotten a proper apology, but there’s more important things to worry about.”

Byleth considered. “Alright, I’ll drop it for now, but if you ever do change your mind, I’ll go and find him, and make sure he gives you a grovelling apology for how he acted, okay?” “Okay, Professor, okay” And so there conversation returned to more pleasant topics.

And Byleth was serious, if anyone, Scholar, Noble, Soldier or King ever wronged his former students, he would make sure they regretted it. Or at least were sincerely sorry.


End file.
